


Pink Lace On Sweat

by augustinevirus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Pink Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustinevirus/pseuds/augustinevirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean prays to Gabriel (Whom he swears is dead) while watching the old porno Gabe gave the Winchester boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Lace On Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> The title came from these lyrics: 
> 
> "Your mouth, so hot  
> Your web, I'm caught  
> Your skin, so wet  
> Black lace on sweat"
> 
> Poison by Alice Cooper. I changed it from black to pink though.

No, Dean had no idea why he’d put Gabriel’s old porno into the DVD player and Dean most certainly had no idea why he was fucking himself onto his fingers basically praying for Gabe to fuck him senseless. Nope, he doesn’t even remember where he found the old disk again. The only thing he knew was that he’d thought that Gabe was dead; and if Gabe was dead even if he prayed it wouldn’t actually reach him, right?

Yeah, well, Dean had been wrong. Firstly Gabriel was not dead and secondly he’d forgotten if he was alive he should’ve put candy somewhere in the motel. So while he’d been doing the dirty on the floor of this old motel in front of the TV his prayers had gone directly to Gabe. His prayers consisted of, “Fuck Gabe, yes right there. Oh, fuck.” And “Am I better than candy? I bet I am. Please, harder.” 

So when Gabriel decided to just poof into the room and sit on the bed directly behind the hunter, Dean didn’t notice. He’d just kept moaning and rocking his ass back onto his fingers. Not only that there were two things that Gabriel noticed first… One was that Dean was sucking on a lollipop as he moaned and said these things and the other was that he was wearing pink lace.

Gabriel had it good, he could make sexy women and deserts poof out of nowhere. Yet… he felt like finding this little secret was better than anything he could just make appear out of his own haste. It was obvious that Dean had thought about this for a while, had waited for Sam to leave over night or something like that. Gabe hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt quietly, slipping it off and resting it on the bed.

Dean would glance up at the TV time to time to get a glimpse of Gabriel’s cock but he didn’t do it much because he would find himself jealous of the girl with Gabe. He just listened to Gabe’s moans and dirty talk, drowning the girl out with his own sounds. 

So when he felt a hand rest on his ass cheek, stroking slightly he thought he’d been caught by Sam; A weird probably horny Sam but Sam nonetheless. Dean hadn’t looked, just shoved his fingers in deeper and kept moaning. Gabriel raised a brow at this and continued tracing up his spine, his fingers reaching the back of Dean’s neck before he finally crouched down to eye level, his elbows resting on his knees, “Thought you’d seen the last of me, hm?”

Gabriel took the lollipop out of Dean’s mouth and slipped it into his own, Dean was out of words and Gabriel did plan to take advantage of that, moving back to Dean’s ass and grasping his wrist, pulling Dean’s fingers out, “Have you ever been eaten out, big boy?” He asked his voice full of enthusiasm. 

Dean shook his head slowly, whining at his sudden emptiness. Dean winced slightly when Gabe smacked his ass suddenly, “Speak.” The archangel spoke with authority, “No...” Dean offered and Gabe took the response, brushing his fingers across the sensitive flesh.

Gabe spread his cheeks apart and ran his tongue over the puckered hole, Dean pushed his hips back, letting out a low groan. Gabe set to work tongue fucking him open to the point of Dean shaking with desperation, begging for Gabriel to just fuck him. See, Dean still had the panties on; just they were stretched more since they were pushed to the side.

The lace rubbed against Dean’s cock whenever he moved so he could get himself off without having to touch himself, “Please, Gabriel. Please!” But it still never allowed him to cum, “You should’ve gotten more candy, Dean. Could’ve used some of it for lube or something that would’ve been fun.” Gabriel says, disappointed only for a second.

Gabe groans quietly when he unbuttons his jeans and stands to shove them down, kicking them off. He didn’t wear boxers often… they were restraining, most definitely not his style. So, he didn’t have much to strip, “Dean, suck me off for a minute. Do not make me come, okay? I just need to be wet for you, big boy.” He says, wiggling his brows.

Dean slowly obeys, pushing himself up onto his knees. The rug burns on his elbows and knees are obvious and Gabe frowns, “You really thought that this would be the best place to do this? You burned yourself.” Dean shrugs and reaches out to touch him; he doesn’t really have time to because one second he is in the motel and the next he’s in a… personal strip room?

Dean’s eyes widen as he takes everything in. The pole, leather couch and coffee table, velvet carpet… you name it and it was probably there. What did Gabe want him to do though, suck him or dance on the pole? He wasn’t sure of what to do, “G-gabe?” He says, his voice nervous.

“Its okay, the poles just for round two, big boy.” Gabe says, sitting down on the couch, “I’m still asking for the same thing I did five minutes ago.” Dean nods and licks his lips, plopping down on his knees in front of Gabe, “Are you going to fuck my mouth?” He asks curiously and he sees Gabe take in a sharp breath.

“Well, if that’s something you like.”Gabriel offers and Dean nods, “Yeah, I do.” Gabriel furrows his brows, “Wait how do you even know th-?” He’s cut off with Dean’s mouth on his cock, hot and still sticky from the lollipop, taking him all the way down to the hilt. Gabriel moans loudly and Dean comes up for a breath, “Doesn’t matter.” And Gabriel can only nod.

Dean’s smart enough to pull off of Gabe’s cock before he cums. He wants to taste him but he knows that Gabe wouldn’t be very happy. Dean has one request, “When you fuck me… I want to see your face.”

Gabriel agrees because he’d prefer to see Dean’s too. He moves so Dean can move onto the couch, lying on his back. Gabriel settles between his legs, pulling them over his shoulders as he leans down to kiss Dean for the first time tonight. 

It isn’t gentle or sweet (Well, it tastes sweet) and Gabe stretches Dean out again with his fingers to make sure he’s ready as he tastes the hunter, invading his mouth with his tongue. Dean fought for control for about 5 seconds before deciding it isn’t worth it. He gives in, wrapping his arms around the trickster’s neck. Gabriel presses the head of his cock against Dean’s entrance and Dean Pushes back gasping his name and cursing in Gabe’s ear.

Gabriel slowly inches in, doing his best to make it not painful. Dean whines, his breathing rough. His skin is drenched in sweat, covered with Gabriel’s body. After a minute Dean growls, “Damn it, move Gabriel.” 

Gabe grins slightly and he pulls his hips back to push back in, grunting softly. He repeats the motion, moving his hips slightly trying to find the other mans sweet spot. He thinks he finds it when Dean gasps, “There?” He asks and Dean opens his eyes to look up at him, his jaw slack, “There.” He confirms, his voice lust laced.

Gabe doesn’t need to ask again as he pulls out to slam his hips back into the spot. Dean arches his back, “Fuck!” He moans loudly, “Gabe, please, more. Please.” 

Dean’s body feels like it’s been drenched in gasoline and set on fire… in a good way. He doesn’t know how to explain it. He also doesn’t know if it’s because Gabe’s this good or if its effect of him being an archangel. Either way he isn’t going to ask. It’s almost like he’s woken up again as he feels the pressure building in his lower stomach, his cock still brushing the panties but with Gabe’s weight on top of him, “Gabe, oh… I’m going to cum in my panties. Fuck.”

“You haven’t even touched yourself. Do I just feel that good, big boy?” Dean nods weakly, panting harshly, “Please cum in me, Gabriel.”  
Gabriel raises a brow. That’s a first, all he’s ever heard is ‘please pull out!’ his entire sex life but he nods anyway, realizing again that Dean’s not a girl and he can pretty much do whatever he wants at this point. Gabriel moves and Dean’s freed from the restraints of the panties, “You can cum now, deano.” He says softly as he leaves some bites on his neck and collarbone.

He quickly moves his hips, his own orgasm coming. Dean cries out, Gabe’s skin sliding against Dean’s cock as he bursts, coming all over the angel above him, the cum slicking all over his own chest and stomach as well.

Gabriel rolled his hips forward rougher and quicker, Dean’s muscles clenching around him before cumming loudly, slouching slightly onto Dean as it wracks throughout his body. Gabriel slowly pulls out of Dean and sits back, lazily. Gabriel pushes some of his blonde hair away from his face.

“Can I still dance on the pole?” Dean asks curiously and Gabriel nods as a chocolate milkshake appeared in his hand, “Do so, please.”


End file.
